Puntos sobre las íes
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: (One-shot) Ron y Hermione intercambian unas palabras (léase, discuten de nuevo ¬¬U), sólo que esta vez será una "conversación" bastante esclarecedora... R&R please!


Bueno, antes de nada, comentarios generales sobre el fic: Esta es mi primera incursión al fandom de Harry Potter (y esperemos que no la última, pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá ^_~) y es un Ron/Hermione, mi pareja favorita ^_^ (a ver si Rowling se decide a liarlos de una vez, ¡corcho! XD) Perdonen los posibles OOC, fluffly, paridas varias y las faltas de horrortografía......... digo, ortografía, gramática y sintaxis (sé que hay gente muy maniática con eso, yo, sin ir más lejos :P) Disfruten del fic y dejen review (me haría mucha ilusión, aunque fuese una crítica ^_^U) Por cierto, el fic tiene unas pequeñas referencias al 5º libro, pero son escasas y no las considero lo suficientemente significativas como para clasificarlas como spoilers, pero por si acaso.......  
  
En fin, seguid leyendo:  
  
Puntos sobre las íes  
  
By: Silver Lady  
  
-Ron.......  
  
-Quéeeeee.......  
  
-¡Levántate y ayúdame!  
  
-¡Hermione, por favor! Estamos en Navidad ¿Dame un descanso, vale?  
  
-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es nuestro deber de prefectos!  
  
-¡Y una leche! ¿No has sido tú la que se ha ofrecido a ayudare a la señora Pince con los libros? ¡Pues ve tú a la biblioteca!  
  
-¡Le prometí que iríamos los dos prefectos! ¡Y, lo quieras o no, tú eres prefecto!  
  
-¡Ya, pero resulta que estoy de vacaciones, y luego Harry me va a dar la lata con que si entrenamos para la copa de Quidditch, así que no tengo ganas de calentarme yendo y viniendo de acá para allá con libros!  
  
-Pero........ ¿cómo puedes ser tan........ tan........ tan egoísta?  
  
-¿Egoísta YO?  
  
-¡Sí! Ya sé que la bibliotecaria no te cae muy bien, pero está vieja, y necesita ayuda y....... ¡Ron, es Navidad! ¿no puedes ayudar a alguien por una vez en la vida?  
  
-Mira, seré muy egoísta y lo que tú quieras, pero tú eres una pesada ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
-Ron ¡por favor........!  
  
-¡Que no, que no quiero saber nada! Ya sé que te encanta la biblioteca, pero yo prefiero estar aquí.  
  
La chica le miró unos instantes con los ojos echando chispas de odio. Después, se giró indignada:  
  
-Está bien, iré yo sola.  
  
Ron observó cómo salía de la habitación de los chicos y se sintió algo culpable........ ya habían vuelto a discutir, y todo por una tontería como esa.........  
  
-¡Espera, Hermione!- la llamó de mala gana mientras se levantaba de la cama a toda prisa. Estornudó sonoramente antes de incorporarse del todo.  
  
"Mierda, luego tendré que ir a la enfermera Promfey para que me cure el resfriado"  
  
-¡¡Hermione!!- gritó de nuevo bajando las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos. La chica del pelo castaño le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Lo que le faltaba: se había enfadado de verdad........  
  
"¿¡Pero porqué!? ¿¡Por esa chorrada!? Esta chica tiene cada vez peor genio..."  
  
-Venga, no te pongas así, ¿de acuerdo? Si tampoco es para tanto...  
  
-Para mí sí lo es ........- replicó Hermione. Ron parpadeó extrañado.  
  
-Bueno........te ayudaré si eso es lo que quieres.........  
  
La ubica suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ron la siguió pensado que ya estaba más o menos calmada, pero no era así:  
  
-Es que no es una cuestión de que me ayudes.- le recriminó la prefecta.  
  
-¿Cómo que...........? Un momento........- murmuró el pelirrojo: estaba enfadada porque la había insultado, no por otra cosa.- Lo siento, Hermione... ya sabes cómo me pongo de vez en cuando...........- se disculpó pasando por el hueco del retrato.  
  
-Ya... ¡ lo sé y lo entiendo, no te preocupes..........!- dijo con voz sarcástica.  
  
-Hermione ¿qué te..........?  
  
-¡Pues que estoy harta!- le gritó girándose de pronto de cara a él- ¡Harta de que tengas que llevarme la contraria siempre, harta de que discutamos, harta de que pienses que soy una pesada!  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que a mí me gusta eso?- preguntó enfadado Ron  
  
-¡Parece que sí!  
  
-¡Eres tú la que siempre saca un tema por el que pelear!- gritó airado el pelirrojo, sabiendo que en realidad no era así...  
  
-¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encanta discutir con Ronald Weasley, es mi gran afición! ¡Siempre te estoy ayudando y apoyando, y tú me pagas así...........!  
  
-¡Es que te encanta llevar la razón!  
  
-¡Por lo menos yo reconozco cuándo estoy equivocada!  
  
-¡Sí, ya! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú estás muy acostumbrada a que te feliciten por ser tan perfecta en todo y te crees con derecho a obligar a todo el mundo a hacer lo que te da la gana!  
  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor..........- dijo una voz susurrante tras ellos. Snape esbozó una sonrisa malvada- Dos prefectos, qué vergüenza... quizá eso requiera otros 10 puntos menos, ya que deben de dar ejemplo a los otros alumnos......... buenos días- concluyó, marchándose por el pasillo.  
  
Ron siguió con la mirada al profesor de Pociones ¡Maldito Snape! Ex mortífago repugnante.......... ojalá el Ministerio le encerrara en Azkaban sólo por eso...........  
  
De pronto, se acordó: Hermione.  
  
-¡Eh!- exclamó al verla ir por el pasillo contrario al de Snape, camino a la biblioteca. Corrió hacia ella, que ni se dignaba a mirarle.- Hoy estás rarísima ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre?  
  
La chica levantó el rostro, y Ron sintió un peso en el estómago cuando vio que tenía los ojos llorosos. Maldición, ¿por qué ese día le salía todo mal?  
  
-Odio discutir contigo, Ron..........  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero...........  
  
-¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta?  
  
-..........¿De qué?- preguntó sorprendido.  
  
-Parece mentira, eres un........  
  
-¿¡Qué te pasa, entonces!?- inquirió Ron, perdiendo los estribos  
  
-¡Nada! ¡Nada que el señor Weasley pueda entender!- exclamó ella impaciente. Y llorando.  
  
-Oye, mira, si tienes algún problema, deberías.........  
  
-¡Tú eres el que tiene el problema, al parecer! No......... no te has dado cuenta......... tanto tiempo y aún........ supongo que para ti soy sólo Hermione la pesada, o tu amiga la empollona que te ayuda con los deberes... parece que te niegas a ver algo tan........ tan evidente.......  
  
-Pero, vamos a ver.......  
  
-¡Que me gustas, Ron, que me gustas! ¡Eso es lo que parece que no sabes todavía, y de lo que todo el mundo en Hogwarts se ha dado cuenta hace siglos!  
  
Ron se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, sin decir ni hacer nada, excepto mirar a Hermione con ojos como platos, lo que molestó aún más a la chica, que se marchó como un tornado a la biblioteca. Para cuando Ron fue consciente ello, ya había perdido a Hermione por Hogwarts.  
  
**********  
  
-Eh, ¿dónde has ido, Ron?- preguntó Harry Potter.- Creía que estabas en la sala común......... ¿dónde te habías metido?  
  
El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Por ahí.- dijo secamente. Era cierto: no había hecho más que pasear por el colegio y los campos de éste meditando sobre lo que le había dicho su amiga, y, cuando cruzaba el Gran Comedor, se había encontrado con su mejor amigo.  
  
-Bueno, vamos al campo de Quidditch, ¿no?- preguntó Harry alegremente.- Esta vez Snape no nos puede haber quitado el campo; no señor, Draco no podrá entrenarse.......se alegrará mucho de no haberse ido a su casa........  
  
Últimamente, Potter iba bastante obsesionado con el Quidditch. Ron suponía que para él era la única vía de escape de tanto estrés escolar (y no escolar también), sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el año anterior no había podido jugar tanto como él habría querido por la profesora Umbrige (NSL: bruja ¬¬).  
  
Aquellas Navidades, a pesar de que no estaban todos los miembros del equipo, Harry, como nuevo capitán, se había empeñado en que también tenían que entrenar por Navidad, sobretodo porque todo el equipo de Slytherin se había quedado, y eso era muy sospechoso. En realidad, más gente había permanecido en Hogwarts este año (aunque no tanta como cuando estaban de 4º curso), por la sencilla razón de que muchos de los padres pensaban de Hogwarts era el único lugar seguro en eso momentos; ente ellos, Arthur y Molly, que preferían tener lo más alejados de los asuntos de la Orden de Fénix a sus hijos, a pesar de que con eso tuvieran que sacrificar una Navidad. Otros padres, en cambio, se habían llevado a sus hijos por los continuos rumores de que la escuela de magia y hechicería sería el principal objetivo de los mortífagos.  
  
Así estaban las cosas en su sexto año.......  
  
-Oye, ¿Ron, te pasa algo?- preguntó Harry cuando vio que no le contestaba a una cuestión que había hecho sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch.  
  
El chico dudó un momento....... por un lado, no quería decir nada a Harry, pero por otro, su mejor amigo se iba a dar cuenta en seguida (además; la misma Hermione había afirmado que todo Hogwarts lo sabía; quizá exageraba un poco, pero lo cierto es que Ron sospechaba que Harry conocía mucho más del asunto que él)  
  
-Naaaaaa........ Hermione y yo no hemos peleado, ya sabes.......  
  
Harry no preguntó el porqué, pero miró a sus amigo censurándole su comportamiento.......  
  
-Lo mejor es que le pidas disculpas cuando te hayas relajado un poco, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-¿¡Y porqué soy yo el que debo pedir disculpas?  
  
-¬_¬ Siento decirte esto, pero generalmente eres tú el que empiezas.......  
  
Ron sólo gruñó....... claro signo de que, aunque odiaba admitirlo, Harry tenía razón, al menos en parte....... porque en su opinión, era esta vez Hermione quien se había pasado y debía pedir disculpas, pero... dado lo que le había dicho después....... ¿no debería replantearse las cosas desde otro punto de vista?  
  
-A propósito, ¿dónde está Ginny?- preguntó Harry de mal talante.- últimamente está faltando a los entrenamientos.......  
  
-Será que no te soporta.- bromeó Ron, contento de que hubieran cambiado de tema.  
  
-Será que está con Dean ¬_¬  
  
-Ja, ja, sabes tan bien como yo que no están juntos, y además, él se ha ido.......  
  
-Me has pillado ^^U. Bueno, en cuanto la veas, díselo ¿eh?  
  
*********  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ROOOOOOOOON!!!! ¿¡¡¡¡¡ES QUE NO VES LA QUAFFLE!!!!!?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ROOOOOOOOON!!!! ¡¡¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN LAS MUSARAÑAS!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ROOOOOOOOON!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ME DEBES 10 GALEONES!!!! ¡¡¡¡ Y ME DARÁS OTROS 20 SI NO COGES ÉSTA!!!  
  
Enfadado consigo mismo, el guardián de Gryffindor descendió de la escoba, dando por terminado su entrenamiento. Parecía como si la racha de 5º curso hubiera vuelto a él....... vale, quizá no había mejorado mucho, pero se notaba que su mente no estaba en que campo Quidditch....... sino en cierta chica de pelo castaño, a la que presuntamente gustaba.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Harry confundido. El pelirrojo no contestó, sumido en sus pensamientos...  
  
No hacía más que darle vueltas a eso....... ¿¡Desde cuando Hermione le había lanzado alguna indirecta de que él le gustara? ¡Caray, todo habría sido más fácil si hubiera sido así, porque.......! Porque....... porque, bueno, una cosa así...  
  
Ella también le gustaba....... ¡Claro que sí! Por favor, ¡no era tan inmaduro como la gente pensaba! Ya era consciente hace tiempo de lo que sentía por ella, pero....... una cosa era saberlo, otra asumirlo....... y otra admitirlo....... Hermione no era precisamente el tipo de chica con la que se habría imaginado....... vale, vale, ese pensamiento era un poco machista, pero....... ¡Pero eso era lo que pensaba! Si le hubieran dicho antes qué clase de chica le iba a gustar, se hubiese negado rotundamente a creerlo....... y es que, teniendo en cuenta cuándo se conocieron (y de qué forma, menuda impresión se llevó de Hermione.......), prácticamente había sido para él sólo una amiga durante muchísimo tiempo y ahora....... bueno, le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de confiarle eso a alguien, incluso a Harry ( aunque a esas alturas ya estuviera convencido de que lo sabía; Harry no era idiota) ....... y peor si se imaginaba diciéndole algo a ella....... ¡a ella! Hubiera preferido mil veces que Malfoy hubiese ganado la copa de Quidditch y la de la casa todos eso años antes de confesárselo a Hermione.......  
  
Pero ahora todo era distinto, ¿no? Antes era el hecho de que se sentía ridículo pensado de la terrible respuesta que daría ella si le proponía algo, pero ahora....... si Hermione le gustaba, y él le gustaba ella ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Todavía le daba vergüenza? Sí, claro, le daba vergüenza porque todo este tiempo se había comportado como un cobarde, celoso (aún se le revolvía el estómago pensado en Hermione con Krum....... ¡con Krum! ¿¡Es qué rayos estaba pensado ella? ) y un completo y absoluto imbécil. Y encima con todo lo que habían pasado juntos.......  
  
¿¡¡¡¡¡Pero por qué nunca se había dado cuenta!!!!!? ¿¡¡¡¡ Había sido Hermione tan discreta para no dar la más mínima señal!!!!!? Todavía se acordaba de aquel beso en la mejilla que le había dado el curso pasado, antes de su primer partido como guardián....... ¿¡¡¡¡Pero eso no había sido un beso de AMIGA!!!!? ¿Hasta dónde habría llegado de ser por ella? ¿Quizás.......?  
  
"No pienses en eso, idiota... primero arregla lo que has hecho"  
  
Y, como si Merlín hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, el destino hizo un favor al pobre Weasley.  
  
Ahí estaba Hermione, quien acababa de salir de la biblioteca.  
  
Había llegado el momento de las debidas explicaciones.  
  
**********  
  
Su amiga le contempló desde el final de pasillo. Ron sabía que Hermione se estaba debatiendo entre salir corriendo o hablarle; exactamente igual que él. Pero bueno, habría que ser hombre y hablar con ella para aclarar todo el asunto.......  
  
Y antes de que hubiera movido la primera pierna, ya Hermione se acercaba, a paso lento pero seguro....... o casi.......  
  
-Ron.......- empezó totalmente roja. Empezaba a parecer una Weasley. El pelirrojo iba a hablar, pero le interrumpió.- Lo siento....... no quería decirte todas esas cosas.......  
  
A él se le cayó el alma a los pies....... entre esas coas no estaría la confesión....... ¿verdad.......?  
  
-Yo....... bueno....... quería que....... que supieras que comprendo que me veas sólo como una amiga; yo también te veía de ese modo hasta que....... bueno hasta que me di cuenta de....... de todo.......  
  
-Hermione.......  
  
-No, no, déjame continuar, por favor....... perdóname por todo lo que he dicho antes... no quería ofenderte, sólo que....... que, bueno, siempre había creído que quizás tenía alguna posibilidad y.......  
  
-Pero.......  
  
-Sí, ya sé que no soy tu tipo de chica....... no quiero que esto te suponga algún problema, ya sabes, para pedirme lo que sea... sigo siendo tu amiga, y que yo...y que yo sienta algo más, pues.......es otra cosa, y tu amistad es más importante para mí que.......  
  
-Oye, yo.......  
  
-Ron, no intentes explicarte, ¿de acuerdo? Soy yo quien tiene la culpa, no debería haberte tratado así sólo porque....... porque no te gusto.......  
  
-Hermione, ¿puedes.......?  
  
-Mira....... no quiero seguir hablando de esto....... me da vergüenza y, bueno, supongo que a ti también........  
  
Y siguió, y siguió, y siguió....... ¿Es que esta tía no podía dejar de hablar ni un segundo? ¿No necesitaba respirar? ¿¿¿NO PODÍA ESCUCHARLE UN MOMENTO???  
  
-Herm.......  
  
-No, mira, ya sé que tú y yo no podemos....... así que mejor lo dejamos como am.......  
  
-¿¿¿¿PERO QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ, HERMIONE???? ¡¡¡ESTOY INTENTANDO DECIRTE QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS!!!  
  
Si ya el volumen de la voz de Ron había sido notablemente alto, las paredes del viejo castillo lo aumentaron, haciendo incluso eco.......  
  
-¿Ese no ha sido tu hermano?  
  
-Vaya, por fin se ha decidido.......- murmuró la chica con una risita.  
  
-Ya era hora de que él y Granger hicieran un pensamiento.......  
  
-¿Cómo tú y como yo, Draquito? ^o~  
  
-Más o menos....... ^^U....... y deja de llamarme "Draquito", por favor ¬¬  
  
-Ron.......- empezó a murmurar Hermione. El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado: ya está, lo había dicho....... aunque lo cierto es que le habría gustado parecer un poco más romántico.......  
  
-Hermione.......  
  
-Siento interrumpir esta conmovedora escena, pero me temo que gritar de esa forma en los pasillos merece un castigo: 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Además, creo que hoy ya les había advertido del ejemplo que deben de dar como prefectos, así que quiero verles a los dos en mi despacho mañana después de comer para imponerles un castigo. En salas separadas.- aclaró Snape- Y como se les ocurra besarse en medio del pasillo (y no duden en que me enteraría), serán otros 100 menos. Mañana después de la comida, recuerden.  
  
Absolutamente sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Snape, se quedaron un rato de silencio. Después, se miraron tímidamente, esperando a ver qué decía el otro.  
  
-Ron........ yo........ yo creía que.......- Hermione calló al ver lo que intentaba hacer Ron (muy sonrojado ;P) al rodearla con sus brazos.- Es-espera........  
  
La espera había sido demasiada. Apretándola contra sí, juntó sus labios con los suyos, al principio tímidamente, y después, al no percibir ninguna resistencia por parte de Hermione, con más seguridad. No fue un beso de campeonato, pero dejaba muy claro lo que sentía por ella.  
  
Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban muy rojos........ normal, después de aquella declaración tan embarazosa ¬¬U (¿o sería la falta de aire?)........  
  
-¿Qué........ qué pasa.........? ¿No te ha gustado?........- preguntó Ron incómodo.  
  
-Yo........ verás, es que no me lo esperaba........- confesó Hermione por lo bajo.  
  
-Pero....... eso es lo que se hace después de........ ¿no?- la chica rió.  
  
-Bueno, sí, en las películas y en los libros........- al ver que Ron estaba muy azorado, añadió, sonriendo tiernamente- pero ha estado muy bien........  
  
Y esta vez fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa.  
  
Finalmente, después de saborearse por segunda vez, Ron se permitió hacer una bromita:  
  
-Anda que como Snape se entere........  
  
**********  
  
-¿¡170 puntos menos!? ¿¡Pero qué ha pasado?- gritó Harry cuando vio el reloj que marcaba la puntuación de su casa. Era la hora de la cena, y, como todavía había bastante gente a pesar de ser Navidad, estaban en mesas separadas por casa. Sin embargo, todo el mundo se había enterado de la bajada de puntuación, aunque nadie sabía el porqué....... exceptuando tres Gryffindors y un Slytherin.......  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento. La chica carraspeó, dispuesta a confesar la verdad....... o parte de ella:  
  
-Verás Harry.......- el chico con gafas le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba apunto de oír, fuera lo que fuera, porque si Hermione ponía esa cara de culpabilidad........- Ron y yo estábamos discutiendo y.......  
  
-Ha sido el cabrón de Snape.- concluyó Ron.- Y además nos ha castigado para mañana después de la comida.......  
  
-Te aseguro que no queríamos que nos pillara, pero....... bueno, quizá subimos demasiado el tono.- dijo mirando significativamente a Ron.  
  
Por todo el Gran Comedor resonó el segundo grito del día:  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???  
  
**********  
  
-Anda que ya te vale....... Ron, creía que eras mi amigo.......  
  
-Venga Harry, que son sólo 170 puntos de nada....... los recuperaremos con el Quidditch ^_^U  
  
-¡No es eso! ¡No me habías dicho que te gustaba Hermione y eso que ya lo sabía! ¡Me lo ha tenido que confesar ella todo cuando le he preguntado porque Snape os había castigado tan duramente! Eres un traidor, Ronald Weasley.......-dijo dramáticamente cuando ya estaban en la cama.  
  
-No te pongas así....... ¿cómo querías que te lo dijera?- dijo pensando en que tendría que hablar con Hermione antes de que medio Hogwarts supiera que eran....... bueno, que estaban saliendo o....... se lo tendría que preguntar a Hermione al día siguiente ¬¬U.......  
  
-Hijo, no era tan difícil....... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los has gritado por todo el pasillo ^^. Eso es valor, Weasley.......- comentó con una risita Harry Potter, que se convirtió en una carcajada cuando su amigo, avergonzado, le tiró la almohada para callarle.  
  
Lo que ocurrió al día siguiente....... es otra historia ^_^  
  
FIN (ya era hora, ne? XD)  
  
Notas de Silver Lady: Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal? Sí, es muy original esto de que se peleen y en una de esas se declaren XDDDD –nótese el sarcasmo :P- Creo que me ha gustado más escribir esto por lo de Snape y la confesión de Ron que el emparejar a los tortolitos en sí ^^ ¿no están monos juntos *_*? Bueno, ahora ya sabéis lo que toca....... dejar review....... o mandar un e-mail a n_dama_de_plata@yahoo.es o a n_silver_lady@hotmail.com ....... o hacer el vago :P. La decisión es vuestra. Chao!  
  
Silvy 


End file.
